7 Things
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: There's 7 things Maka absolutly HATES about Soul and 7 Things she loves. Inspired by 7 Things by Miley Cyrus  good lyrics  xD. Rating may Change towards the end, you have been warned. Soul x Maka story.
1. You're Vain, but I love your hair

**. So I totally abandoned fanfiction and my fans the last few months or year, idk how long, because I had to write this epically long story for my friend o Anyways, I'm at a blank spot for _You turned my life Upsidedown. _I swear, I've been staring at a blank page for the time I havn't posted, just blinking as I wrote random things down for chapter 8.**

**But due to my epic mind block I've been killing my mind by poisioning it with horrible or loud music :D. This was inspired by Miley Cyrus' 7 things, and it's an awfully odd format but I thought it was different so I decided I should try it. **

**PLEASE READ: The format of this story is alittle awkward. It goes like this, the first half of the Chapter is what Maka absoultly HATES about Soul and the second half is what she loves.**

**PM me if you'd like to be a Beta Reader, it'd sure be a hell of alot of help. **

**Review and help with spelling/gramatical mistakes. But not in my author's notes.**

**Just to warn all you, I've only watched the anime, and I recently started reading the manga, but I'm still on the first book =\.**

**All flames will be added to my campfire to make marshmellows :DDD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka and Soul would have kissed already o3o... sadly I don't so, no Soul and Maka kiss D:**

* * *

><p>7 Things<p>

Chapter 1

I Hate: You're Vain

Maka let out a soft yawn and stretched out her arms. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7, which was pretty early since she was usually up at 8. She sat up in her bed and sleepily swung her legs so they hung off the bed, then let her feet hit the slightly cold hard wood floor. With another yawn she stood, the blanket once on top of her slid back onto the bed, showing her blue tank top and blue pajama pants. She made sure to be as quiet as possible and opened the door to her room. The soft sound of socks greeting the hallway floor could barely be heard. Upon first instinct, she walked to the room just across the hall and cracked open the door. She smiled as she saw Soul still fast asleep on his bed. Blankets were wrapped around his legs and one of his arms, his hair was up in every which way, and he seemed to be drooling.

Her eyes made their way over his body and stopped at his chest, she frowned, a wave of guilt hitting her harshly. She closed her eyes before shutting the door. She turned around and almost screamed to be greeted by a pair of golden brown eyes.

Blair smiled at Maka before reaching around her and opening up the door to Soul's room. Maka blinked before stepping out of the way as Blair turned into a cat and walked over to Soul's bed jumping onto it and cuddling up against his legs.

Maka let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the kitchen. She started making breakfast and it was 8 before she knew it, how did she know it was eight? The muffled sound of screaming and straining coming from Soul's room.

"Get off me woman!" Soul yelled running into the living room. Then he tried to come to a halt and went sliding across the hall ramming into the front door, Maka couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She then served the breakfast and sat down at the table. She waited.

Soul stood up and fixed his hair slightly before walking into the kitchen, now he had a shirt on and what looked like gray pajama pants, maybe sweatpants, Maka wasn't quite sure but shrugged it off.

"Morning," Maka said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Soul replied dulling. The smile faded.

"Sleep well?" She asked, trying to find the reason behind his dullness.

"Fine," He mumbled. She frowned.

"Is something wrong Soul?" Her voice seemed concerned yet her face showed she was not amused by this little act he was putting on.

"No," He replied looking up at her, his expression matched her own, "Something wrong with you, tiny tits?"

Her face turned red, more of anger then embarrassment. She didn't want to trying and deal with his actions today, and she didn't feel like getting a book out. She was tired of him acting like this, so a single word came out of her mouth, more harshly then what she meant, "Jerk!"

She put her empty plate into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen. She mentally told herself that the next time he would call her that she'd take an encyclopedia and smash it against his head… three times. Once she reached her room she made sure to slam the door shut. She leaned her back against the door, waiting, he'd usually come and apologize but this time, nothing. After five minutes, she decided he wasn't going to come to beg for forgiveness and she got dressed.

Once dressed she walked out, he stood at the front door, hands crammed into the pocket of that varsity jacket he always seemed to wear.

He looked up at her, she looked back. There was one thing evident in his eyes, guilt. He was just to proud to admit it.

Maka headed out of the apartment, Soul following after locking and shutting the door, he easily caught up with her.

"That wasn't cool, Maka," He started. He opened his mouth just to be cut off.

"Soul, you know what's not cool? Making fun of your friends," She said coldly, then mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "And frankly you do that a lot."

Soul frowned and gave his mister a bored expression, "I don't understand how such a cool person like me got matched with such an uncool person like you. But, you're my best friend and that's all that matters, and that's cool." He grinned and held out a hand to her. Maka seemed a bit guilty for the way she had treated him but took his hand as they left for school.

I like: Your Hair

They walked into Shibusen, hands being let go of long before, mostly because Soul would rather have his in his pockets.

They headed to Stein's classroom and took their normal seats. Then Stein rolled in on his chair, only to have it get caught on a slightly loose board and fall over. "Dammit," He said before standing and picking up the chair to put it upright. He sat down on it backwards, like usual and turned the screw that seemed to run through his head.

"Class," He started then pulled out a scalpel from his pocket, "Today we will be dissecting the endangered three-toed sloth." He seemed to smile before pulling the cover up over the cage revealing the poor animal. No one seemed to protest anymore, since every class they seemed to dissect an endangered animal.

Soul yawned and laid his head on the desk-like structure in front of him and closed his eyes. Maka yawned as well and started absent-mindedly playing with Soul's hair, he just softly smiled and closed his eyes.

Eventually half the class would be grossed out by Stein dissecting the poor creature, a quarter would be fascinated and another quarter would be asleep. Soul being in that last quarter and Maka seeming to slowly follow behind. She was drifting but hadn't fallen asleep yet. No matter what sleep she fought with, however, she was soon knocked out head laying on Soul's using his soft hair as a pillow, softly taking in his scent.

Maka and Soul were startled awake by a yell, "YOU ARE A WIMP COMPARED TO ME! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" Maka and Soul sweat dropped and looked at each other before they faced the source of the yelling. Of course there was Black*Star and Tsubaki, as well as Kidd, Liz, and Patty.

Black*Star and Kidd were probably having a fight or something. But honestly Soul could care less, he was comfortable with the way he and Maka were laying, but of course it wouldn't be cool to admit that, especially to Maka. And before he knew it Maka wasn't in her seat but she joined the group. Soul sighed and stood sleepily walking over to them. Maka smiled and ruffled his hair, he grinned then noticed how silent it was.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Kidd screamed pointing at Maka, "His hair was perfectly symmetrical before you messed with it!" His eye twitched, "Must fix hair!" Kidd was held back by Liz and Patty and Black*Star was laughing like crazy.

"God, I'm so sorry for ruining the perfection," Maka said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She fixed Soul's hair before Kidd got to touch and probably rip it all out. Once fixed Kidd smiled and nodded his head then he heard Maka mumbled, "At least his hair is all a solid color and symmetrical."

Kidd fell to the floor, "I know I'm such a disgrace," tears streamed down his face, "I keep trying to dye them but they keep coming back." He stayed like that as Liz and Patty leaned down to try and comfort him, resulting in him grabbing one of their breasts, "Why are your cup sizes different!"

"Not this again," Liz said rolling her eyes.

"We're gonna go," Soul said grabbing Maka's wrist and pulling her after him. Maka waved to Tsubaki, who she was talking to and was oh so rudely interrupted.

They walked home, and once there Soul plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, Maka sat next to him. He then turned the TV on and rested his head in her lap, smiling a bit as she ran her hands through his hair he turned his head, "What's next, you gonna come in during my shower and wash my hair?" He chuckled.

"WHAT? NO!" Maka replied.

* * *

><p><strong>): It's so SHORT! -.- I'll try and make the next one longer.<strong>

**Chapter 2 will be I hate: Your Games, I love: Your Eyes. I can't wait till the last Chapter o3o it's already finished *giggles like a little girl***

**Reviews are greatly accepted :D**


	2. Your stupid games, your lovely eyes

**HEY PEOPLE! So I was getting ready for the Finals, and I goofed and forgot I was writing this. Anywho, I was looking through my files to delete stuff and found this was finished and I was like "OH SHIT I FORGOT" and uploaded ASAP.**

**I was extremely surprised by the feedback I got on this story, and I'd like to thank all who reviewed on this story, you guys are what keep me going now, onto the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Have Soul and Maka kissed yet in the Manga? No... How about in the anime? No... therefore I have yet to own Soul Eater, and make Crona finally be a girl or a guy, like my god, is anyone ever gonna know what gender Crona really is? P.S. though out all this ranting about Crona, did I mention, that I don't own Soul Eater?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7 things<p>

Chapter 2

I Hate: Your Games

Maka watched as the group of friends played basketball, boys vs. girls. Maka had stayed in after and missed picking of the players, but she didn't seem to care. She still didn't understand the concept of basketball, and came to an agreement with herself that she never would. Before she could blink her book was missing from her hands, and she looked up to be face to face with Soul, who was dangling her book high in the air.

"Is daydreaming all you do? You can't even take a second to hear what I have to say?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"What?" Maka asked a tiny spark of curiosity hitting her.

"We won for once, Kid's paintings are all gonna be moved," He said chuckling.

"You probably would win all the time if I don't play," Maka mumbled, Soul blinked and frowned, he then realized he still had her book and started to walk away with it. Maka didn't notice at first but when she went to read her book she noticed it wasn't there, she blinked then look forward seeing Soul walking with it. "Soul!" She yelled getting up and following after him. He look innocently back at her but kept walking.

Maka mumbled something about annoying men and followed after him.

He walked faster, she walked faster.

He started a jog, she did as well.

He ran and she ran just as quickly behind.

"SOUL! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" Maka yelled.

"Come and catch me if you think you're fast enough!" Soul yelled back.

Maka's face turned red in anger and she let out a huff in annoyance and sped up. Eventually she was pretty close to Soul, and he didn't realize it. The moment he turned around Maka jumped him, they started to roll down a small hill ending up with Soul laying on top of Maka at the bottom. Both of them were breathing heavily and trying to relax.

As Maka's chest moved in an up and down motion, so did Soul's head. They both had their eyes closed, then Soul started laughing.

Maka opened an eye to look at Soul, "Wha… What's so… funny?" She asked still out of breath.

"I honestly… didn't think you'd catch up with me," He continued to laugh, "That was fun." He pushed himself up to look at Maka, he frowned, "But only until someone get's hurt." He placed his hand on a small scratch on her cheek and she flinched. Soul then pulled his hand away to find small evidence of blood on it. He sighed and stood then helped Maka up, handing her the book. "Lets go home." He said and she nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I Love: Your Eyes

Soul had his arm wrapped around Maka's shoulder the entire way home, telling her endless sorrys as they walked. Once inside the apartment he fetched the first aid kit and looked her over, a small scratch on her cheek and a large scrape on her knee.

He looked up at her to see her just staring at him, she was staring into his eyes. For a second, their souls resonated, 'The eyes are the window to the soul.' He heard her thought and couldn't help but smile and he took out the antiseptic and a few band-aids. He still had the feeling he was being stared at but he knew who is was. He put some antiseptic on her cheek and knee before applying the necessary bandages. Then he looked up, just to find her still staring. He blinked and waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Maka."

"Huh?" She said shaking her head, snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"You're all cleaned up," Soul said as he stood and headed to put the first aid kit away.

Maka closed her eyes, the look of Soul's blood red ones ran through her head, such mystery, such color, such emotion. They say they eyes are the window to the soul, if you're happy, mad, sad, but Soul's eyes, they were hard to read, you could only find small hints of emotion. She could only see those emotions when she looked deep into his eyes.

Soul walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her, turning on the tv and channel surfing.

Maka looked at him for a second before closing her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder, only to have his arm wrap around her. These were one of the few rare moments they would share together. Maka smiled and took in a breath, nuzzling her head against his shoulder a bit more.

"Maka?" Soul asked looking towards her.

"Hmm?" Maka asked lifting her head to look at him, their eyes met, green to red. A painless shock ran through both their bodies when their eyes connected. An endless stream of emotion ran into each others thoughts. They read the eyes of the other, Maka's eyes read: curiosity, wonder, hope, and… love? Souls eyes read: Sympathy, worry, sorrow, and love as well. They seemed to make a silent agreement and both stood.

Soul turned the TV off and opened his arms towards Maka, who darted straight into them, wrapping her arms around his torso, him, in turn, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maka laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, drumming quickly, she closed her eyes and listened to the fast pace drumming of his heart. Soul had his chin on top of Maka's head, enjoying how soft her hair seemed to be. He nuzzled her hair then they both let go.

Maka smiled and connected eyes with Soul once more, then she blushed and turned around, heading back to her room.

Soul yawned and started turning off the lights, then he walked into his room and fell asleep.

Maka softly stoked the fur of the cat laying in her lap. Blair looked up, "Maka-chan?"

"Yes?" She asked looking down at Blair.

"I think you and Soul-kun have a spark," the cat said, gingerly licking her paw, "I think you guys should try to be closer to each other."

Maka stopped petting the cat before picking her up and placing her on the end of the bed. Maka then turned off the light before mumbling, "I'll think about it tomorrow." Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of those gorgeous and mysterious red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy I finally updated it, yes, I know it's a mile shorter then the last chapter, but the next one is gonna be kick ass long (hopefully) Stay tuned for<strong>

**7 things, Chapter 3**

**I Hate: You're insecure/ I Love: Your Old Levis**

**Just so you know, I'm probably gonna change Levis to Converse xDDD**

**Please R&R if you feel the need to. :D  
><strong>


	3. Your Insecure, The Old Converse I bought

**So, finals have came and there's only two left for me, and honestly, I couldn't stop typing.**

**A quick side note, I HATE jeans so I couldn't write about how Maka adored Soul's Levis so I did change it to converse as warned. If this weren't what it was, this chapter would be labeled 'Maka's Sick Day'**

**Beta reader still needed~! SOMEONE PLEASE~! I'd like at least one person to beta read for me, I don't like having grammar mistakes in my stories.**

**To all who reviewed, Thank you so much for the encouraging comments and it just makes my heart go out to all of you.**

**A special thanks to a reviewer that opened my eyes a little by a small comment they said in their small paragraph of a review. St. Iggy the Pyro, believe it or not your comment moved me. I honestly thought I was going to suck at writing a romance between Soul and Maka and thought it was going to be extremely OOC, so I'm happy for your review. But I am sad to report, Soul and Maka do not kiss in the chapter, for both are just to shy xD  
><strong>

**Moving along**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN~! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS OR SOMETHING~! I wonder if their gonna twist it into Maka and Black*Star, if they did I'd die a little on the inside. Anyways, I do not own Soul Eater, I may wish to, but I do not, which is why there is a lack of romance in the series. lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7 Things<p>

Chapter 3

I Hate: You're insecure

The alarm clock went of rather loudly this morning, the started meow and hiss of a cat and the scream of Maka was what woke Soul though. He ran into the room to see Maka trying to get Blair's claws out of her stomach, tears rimming her eyes. He sighed glad to see there was no real trouble and slowly walked over to the alarm clock, turning off the alarm, then he calmly walked over to Blair, still in cat form, and stroked her fur until she became relaxed and released her claws. He lifted her off of Maka and placed her on the floor, then he sat on the edge of Maka's bed.

Soul pulled her pajama shirt up slightly to see the claw marks and sighed before he stood, "Stay here." were his orders and he walked out.

Maka grabbed a tissue and softly wiped the tears from her eyes. Soul soon came back into the room and took out the antiseptic again, he placed it on her stomach where the claw marks were then put a band-aid on it. He then carefully removed the one from her cheek, his eyes widened realizing how the gesture could be taken the wrong way by her and he quickly pulled his hand away, as well as the bandage. Maka gasped and placed her hand on her cheek in pain.

"Oh shit, Maka I'm sorry," He wouldn't dare touch her again and he watched her look up at him tears rimming her eyes again, "here." He handed her a tissue and then left the room.

'_That's weird, usually he wouldn't waste a second to comfort me, something has to be holding him back…'_ Maka thought, and indeed usually Soul would wipe her tears away for her to show how sorry he was, but today he was holding back. Maka looked at herself in the mirror in her room and looked at the small scar on her cheek that would soon be gone, but the small red that was off to the side due to Soul's quick pulling off of her bandage. She flung her legs over the side of her bed and pulled off the band-aid on her knee before putting on a new one, that cut being way worse then the one on her cheek.

Maka soon got ready and went to make breakfast only to hear snoring when passing Soul's room. She peeked inside to see him asleep on his bed with his butt sticking up, _'That idiot,'_ was the first thing that came to her mind, "Soul, you'd better get ready or I'm not making you breakfast.

In break-neck speed Soul was out of bed and fussing to get his shirt on. Maka sighed in relief, _'Still the same old Soul,' _and she walked into the kitchen to start a simple breakfast.

Then they were both sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, in complete utter silence. This really bothered Maka, to a large extent. She looked up at him to see him looking down at his cereal, his eyes hiding behind his white bangs. He was just stirring his meal with his spoon.

"Soul?" Maka asked hoping to get something out of him.

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up at her.

"Is something wrong Soul?" God, Maka felt like they were repeating the few days before.

"No," He said blankly, as he did two days ago. This was it, Maka had it. She slammed her hands against the table and stood, her chair falling backwards as she did, Soul finally looking up after having the sudden outburst, he looked astonished. "Maka…?" He said extremely surprised, but his voice was soft.

"I've had it with you Soul," She said coldly, "It's always the same with you." She just calmly walked away, face burning red with anger, the same as before. If this was how their morning would start every other day, she was going to leave.

Soul just sat still at the table, wide-eyed. Honestly, he didn't believe what just happened, but just the fact that it actually happened. Sure, Maka threw a temper every once in a while, but this, this was completely childish coming from her. Soul stood and put the dishes in the sink before placing his shoes on and he leaned back against the wall waiting for Maka. She soon walked out of her room, calmed down a lot, but not to the point she could bare looking at him.

They walked down the stairs of the apartment, Soul behind Maka. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her shoulder, to tell her the truth, to whisper into her ear how sorry he was. No, he couldn't do it, he couldn't risk it. What if something happened between them? If their relationship was ruined because of him, they would never be able to resonate and they'd have to find other partners.

Soul was so worried about his thoughts he stopped walking and didn't realize it until he felt a hand grab his and start dragging him down the stairs. She looked annoyed, she didn't want to deal with him. Soul looked down to the floor still walking behind her, her hand still softly gripping onto his, she still looked annoyed.

Soon they were walking side by side on their way to school. She had her hands by her sides and was walking like the perfect girl, he had his shoved his in pockets and was walking hunched over slightly.

Maka's eyes looked towards Soul, "If you keep walking like that your spine is going to permanently arch and you'll never be able to stand or sit straight again." Her voice seemed bland, but had a hint of concern. Soul sighed and stood up a bit before his eyes locked with hers, a spark, thoughts shared. _'Sometimes I wish she'd listen to me more often,'_ was what was on Maka's mind. _'Sometimes she makes me feel so helpless,'_ was on Soul's. They both looked at each other wide-eyed before they looked the opposite way, blushing. _'Dammit, I'm gonna be discovered and this whole thing is gonna go down the drain,' _Soul thought.

'_**I can't believe you're so stupid,'**_ Responded the little red imp cast inside Soul due to the black blood.

'_How am I stupid? I'm just trying to do what's best for her,'_ Soul replied in his head and he kept walking with Maka.

'_**You're taking the coward's way out,' **_the imp answered. He received no reply from Soul and didn't feel like talking anymore.

The bell rang and Stein came into the classroom on his rolling chair, not falling over for once. Seats were changed after last class. The group of eight now sat in a row next to each other, seating arrangement went as followed: Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

Maka had noticed that Soul seemed to be avoiding her today and it was bothering her. Right now he was talking to Black*Star about something with skateboards. Then pain, she looked the other way to see Crona softly gripping onto her arm then looked in the direction Crona had been looking. Maka felt her gag reflex kick in as she saw what Stein was doing and forced herself to close her eyes. Stein realized this and stabbed the scalpel into a wooden board.

"Maka Albarn?" He asked. Soul looked up from his conversation to see Maka looking like she was going to puke. Maka nodded. "Soul, please take your partner to the infirmary." Soul just nodded and took Maka's hand, leading her towards there. She looked positively sick to her stomach. It wasn't long before Maka tugged her hand away from Soul and went running for the first bathroom she saw.

Soul followed after her, not caring it was the girls room, she was his partner, and he cared about her. His eyes widened, he cared about her. He quickly shook the thought out of his head before getting to his partner's side and helping her through what was going on. The soft caresses of his hand on her back and the slight tug of his hand holding her hair up. Who knew such a disgusting experience could be romantic in even the slightest way.

After her vomit session, Maka and Soul made their way to the infirmary. Soul told Nygus what had happened, and after a few minutes of checking out Maka she sent them both home so that Maka wouldn't be alone. Soul and Maka walked hand in hand, mostly because if Maka had to run off he'd be dragged with her, and sure enough it happened, but this time a garbage can wasn't so lucky so Maka resorted to a bush. Soul seemed okay with it at first before he noticed she got some on his shoes. He forced himself to look away, having the feeling he'd be disgusted to the point the was in the same state as Maka.

The pair made their way home and Soul cleaned off his shoes and left them to dry…

I Love: Your Old Converse

Soul made an appointment at the doctor's seeing as Maka wasn't going to get any better soon. To think this was just because she was grossed out by the dissection of the day. Maybe whatever Stein had been dissecting had some kind of chemical in it that Maka inhaled or something. Soul had thrown out his pair of shoes, realizing they were ruined after he had tried to wash them and failed. He pulled a pair of old converse out from under his bed and put them on, they had to leave soon. Soul opened the door to Maka's room and saw she was fast asleep, he smiled.

He pulled the blanket off her and pulled her pajama pants up more and fixed her shirt, he sat her up and placed a jacket on. Then picked her up, legs clamped around his waist, arms around his neck, breathing against his ear, yet still fast asleep. He kept her in that piggyback ride position as he walked to the doctor's. Once there he signed her in and sat down in the waiting room, placing her in his lap.

Maka's body was curled up, her head was against Soul's chest but looking down. She slowly opened her eyes just feeling two strong arms around her. She looked at all she could see, a pair of crimson jeans, and black converse. She had bought Soul that pair of converse, mostly because she felt he'd need new shoes, but he only wore them once before, so she was quite surprised to see him wearing them now.

She groaned and the arms around her loosened, she looked up to be met by the blood red eyes of Soul 'Eater' Evans. She gave off that cute smile, eyes glazed over with her sleepy look, nose slightly red, and cheeks covered with the blush of sickness.

Soul smiled a genuine smile at her, not a grin, or smirk, just a simple, sweet smile, and his eyes seemed to soften when he did.

"I'm glad you're awake," He said, hugging her tighter to himself. Maka had never really seen the worried side of Soul before, but now that she did, she had a feeling she liked it. Her throat was sore so she didn't feel like talking. Instead she placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Maka Albarn," the receptionist called. Soul picked Maka up bridal style and carried her to the room they were being lead to by the nurse. Maka was then placed down on the bed that was seemingly plastic covered with thick tissue paper. The nurse started to check Maka's temperature as Soul just sat in a chair watching the whole process. It had been while since Maka's last check-up so as expected…

"Sir, you are going to have to leave," the nurse said. Soul stood and headed out the door.

"Wait," Maka's soft groggy voice called, one hand reaching out to him. Soul turned around and gave her a confused expression but lightly took her hand in his own, "He can stay," her voice was cracking but Soul wasn't going to protest. He looked at his feet and felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He heard Maka's giggle but didn't say anything. The doctor then came in for the next part.

She pulled Maka's pajama pants down and starting feeling around the area. Soul's breath hitched and he closed his eyes. Maka's hand still tightly wrapped around his own. The closer the doctor got to her privet areas the tighter Maka's hand would get, and Soul knew she was feeling uncomfortable with the situation, but the doctor soon pulled her pants back up and sat on the counter.

Maka was picked up by Soul and he sat down in one of the guests' chairs in the room, placing Maka on his lap. Then came the various questions about the sickness and one last temperature check.

"Well," the doctor said looking at her papers, "You have a fever but I can't exactly put my finger on why, I'm pretty sure it's just a stomach bug though." She started writing things down, "Just make sure to drink a lot of water, maybe have some soup, don't do to many things by yourself. Your muscles might not be able to hold up your own weight for short periods of time, but I guess that's where your friend comes in. And make sure to get lots of rest." The doctor handed them an excuse from school as Soul had asked when on the phone and he picked Maka up.

He brought her to the front desk and paid for their stay. Soul carried Maka home, but she didn't protest she didn't feel like it.

Once there, Soul placed her on the couch and sat down next to her.

"You bought the old converse I bought you," She said softly.

Soul looked down at his feet, "Indeed I did." He saw her smile.

"I love that old pair of shoes, I was actually pretty sad that you never wear them," She said.

"Well, now I will," He said then he softly kissed her cheek. Maybe it would be better if they brought their relationship to a higher level…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was 1,000 words longer then the last story, and the longest chapter. BUT... THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE LONGER! Wanna know why? Well because it's...<strong>

**7 Things, Chapter 4**

**I Hate: You love me, You like her. I Love: When we kiss I'm hypnotized **

**It's the chapter most of you have been waiting for. So keep your socks on xD  
><strong>


	4. Me or Her? Kissing is Hypnotizing

**It took forever but it's finally here!**

**Here's the chapter you've all be waiting for o3o THE BIG KISSING SCENE! DUN DUN DUUNNNNN! xDD**

**Anyways, I know it took forever because I have no clue what-so-ever on how to start the damn thing or who Soul would supposedly 'like' finally I was like what the heck we'll use Blair cuz Soul and Blair are always doing something yet they're doing nothing xD. **

**Anyways this is probably one of the longer chapters it took up a lot of pages in my microsoft o3o.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Eater, I would declare Crona male and start a relationship between him and Maka because I'm evil :D **

* * *

><p>7 Things<p>

Chapter 4

I Hate: You Love Me… But You Like Her

This morning was a rather lovely morning at that. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, at a .000000000000001 percent chance of rain, maybe even less… but that's what's to be expected when you're living in Nevada.

Soul yawned and sat up, stretching his arms out. He looked towards his alarm clock and raised a brow thinking that it must be wrong, '8:00 AM' it read. He picked up his cell phone and found it said the same thing. He stood, wondering why Maka hadn't woken him up like usual, but when his door began to creak open, he quickly shuffled back into bed and shut his eyes.

He listened to the soft patter of footsteps on the floor then felt the mattress tip a little as weight was added. Then there was a hand to his forehead, and a sigh. The weight left the bed and a soft pair of lips greeted his cheek and a small voice mumble, "I can't believe I got you sick." then footsteps and the door close.

Soul opened his eyes to sit up and look at himself in the mirror across from his bed. He blinked and noticed he was paler then normal, a small tint of pink rest on his cheek and nose. His one eye started to water and then… then… "Achoo!" He covered his mouth and nose in a hurry and the sound of running footsteps came to the room.

Maka in her plaid skirt, her button up top only half way buttoned, her hair let out and socks on came straight to his side with a tissue. Soul quickly cleaned himself up with it and then sniffled.

"This is so not cool," He mumbled looking down. Maka reached over and grabbed a thermometer and forced it into his mouth. Soul reached over and finished buttoning her shirt for her and she blushed softly.

"I'll be back after I get you something to eat," She said before heading out of the room.

After five minutes footsteps returned and the door opened, but instead of Maka, Blair came in. She giggled and ran up to him, forcing his head into her chest and Soul nearly choked as the thermometer fell out of his mouth and on to the covers.

On a normal day, Soul would fight her off but he was to lazy to even try today. Blair pushed him back on the bed more and Soul tried to turn his head away from her.

"Ohh, my little scythey boy, did that mean little Maka get you sick?" She kissed his forehead. "Well, Blair here is gonna make you feel _all_ better."

He heard it, the second pair of footsteps walked into the room. Something was placed on the night stand, sounded like a bowl. Then the footsteps rushed out of the room just as Blair started running her hands down his shirt. Soul bit his lip, as nice as this was, he didn't feel like being a pervert so he easily pushed Blair off and she fell on the floor, not expecting the action at all.

Soul peered over to the night stand to see a bowl of soup with a small stack of crackers and a spoon. He watched Blair get up in a huff and leave. He also heard a door slam shut just as Blair stood. He looked out the window, and in two minutes, Maka was running her way to school.

Soul started to eat what she brought him and he soon fell back asleep. He was only woken up by the sound of the front door opening and closing, then the loud crack of thunder. He sat up and got out of bed. Feeling too warm he pulled off his shirt and left the room only to be met by Maka Albarn, soaking wet head to toe.

"Maka?" He asked, she gave him a weak smile. He turned on a light to see not only was she soaking wet but she was pretty beat up. Her bottom lip was split and bruised, she had a few other bruises here and there. Soul walked up to her and hugged her which surprised her a lot. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Black*Star and Kid got in a fight, and I was stupid and tried to break it up, that's all." She said, softly rubbing his back, "How are you feeling?" She asked pulling back to look at him.

"Better," was his response. He did indeed look better, his eyes were wide and open, his skin was returning to it's normal color, obviously he wasn't NEARLY as sick as when she was. Maka smiled before breaking their embrace and heading to her room to get changed, and she couldn't help but think about what she had seen this morning.

~Flashback: Maka's Version~

Maka had just finished making Soul some soup hoping it would make him feel better. She smiled to herself, thinking she had done something good for once. She made her way to Soul's room and opened the door, looking up she saw Soul, being 100% submissive to Blair.

"Blair here is gonna make you feel _all_ better," Blair smiled in a cat like way towards Maka, who made a disgusted look and went in and placed the soup on his nightstand and quickly made her way out of the room. She had a feeling they were going to do something, and frankly, she didn't want to be there for it.

~End Flashback~

Maka walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She then took off her soaking wet clothes and put on some dry ones. Once she was completely changed a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and her heart stopped for a second.

"Sometimes you worry me," Soul's voice came from over her shoulder and she let out a sigh of relieve.

"Oh it's only you," She murmured, happy it wasn't some person that broke in or anything, but Soul was indeed the only other person in the house. She turned around in his arms and smiled then quickly stopped and flinched, completely forgetting how she hurt her lip. Soul's hand came up and his thumb lightly brushed over her lips and he pulled it away to find a small trace of blood.

He stuck his thumb in his mouth and softly sucked the blood off of it and Maka looked at him as if he was crazy. He grinned and said, "You shouldn't get yourself involved with those two."

"You get involved with them," Maka said. Soul blinked and took his finger out of his mouth.

"I guess I do," He said with a chuckle. Maka rolled her eyes. "Hey," Soul said looking down at her, "Promise me something?" He asked his face completely serious now.

"What?" Maka asked a bit surprised by his quick change in mood.

Soul pulled her closer to him, keeping her tight in his arms. Maka could feel him shivering slightly and he took fistfuls of her shirt in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and softly leaned against him.

"Promise… me… Th-that…" He seemed to be trying to keep in tears as he held her tighter, he took in a deep breath, "Promise me, that you'll stay out of trouble. I don't want… you to get… hurt. In any way." Maka's eyes widened, was this a confession? "I care about you, and I don't want you to have to go through everything I have. You already have so much trouble." His grip tightened again, "Maka, I hate it when you're hurt, I hate it when you cry." Soul's eyes widened and he remembered. _**'You're taking the coward's way out.'**_ "Maka…" Soul pulled away to see her face. He looked down then back up, "Maka, I love you." Soul then braced himself for the worst, but nothing came.

He opened his eyes to see Maka, wide and teary eyed, "W-what?" She said in disbelief.

"I love you," He repeated more confidently this time. Then he was against the floor, Maka on top of him hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Maka said softly, head buried in his chest, "Soul, I love you too."

They stayed where they were for a while, but then Maka moved. Soul opened his eyes and the expression on her face was sad. Soul reached a hand up and cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Maka placed her hand over Soul's and looked off to the side.

"If you love me, why do you like her?" Maka asked softly, deep green eyes staring into crimson.

"What?" He asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"If you love me, why do you like Blair?" She asked being more specific this time.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I saw what you and her were doing this morning," She mumbled, sitting up and back a little, so that she was on his thighs.

"You saw her suffocating me? And me pushing her off?" He asked. Maka blinked.

"Well, I guess I didn't see it right then," She mumbled before standing up, "At least you cleared things up for me." She smiled sweetly, "I should go take a shower." She said before leaving the room.

I Love: When We Kiss I'm Hypnotized

Maka ran her hands through her wet hair as she emerged from the bathroom, the towel wrapped around her body was the only thing shielding her from the cold night air. She opened the door to her room to find Soul still in there, looking through her desk. She rolled her eyes and was as quiet as possible in getting changed.

Once dressed, she turned around to find Soul still searching through her things, "And what exactly are you looking for?" She asked. Soul, startled, turned around quickly.

"If I say your homework will you kill me?" He asked only to receive a rather unamused face from Maka. She nodded. He blinked, "I was looking for… a piece of paper you didn't use?" He said, Maka rolled her eyes and giggled, then flinched. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was still slowly bleeding.

In the reflection of the mirror she saw Soul stand up and come behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she closed her eyes. She liked it when Soul threw his 'cool' act behind him and acted like a normal human being… well acted like a normal PERSON every once in a while.

Once again she turned around in Soul's arms and faced him, once again he ran his finger over her bleeding lip. He smiled a cat like grin, "Hey, Maka?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, a bit scared about what he was going to do.

"Does it hurt?" He asked bringing his thumb over her lip again.

"Yeah, a little," She said, she did have a slightly pained expression on her face and Soul smiled.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked in a childish voice. Maka felt the heart rise in her cheeks as a rather deep shade of pink was painted on her cheeks, which caused Soul's smile to widen, "You're adorable you know." He said. This statement only caused the blush to darken and he chuckled. "So? Do you want me to?"

Maka looked up at him, only to give him a small nod. He smiled and brought his lips down to meet hers. Maka reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feeling of his lips on her own. She never even imagined the day Soul would do this, but now he had.

She tightened her grip around his neck a bit and he smiled against her lips. He pulled away slightly, only to have Maka lean against them reconnecting their lips.

Soul snaked his tongue out and ran it across Maka's lips, being careful of her cut. She hesitantly parted them and his tongue darted straight into her mouth. Soon the two began to have a small battle for dominance.

Maka couldn't bring herself to part with Soul, she felt entranced by his fiery taste and she wondered that maybe she'd kiss him once after he ate a soul. Just to see if they did taste as good as he made it out to be.

To Soul, Maka tasted like mint, something he always adored about her was the fact she brushed her teeth after she came out of the shower. She said it was more healthy, and he wasn't going to argue with that.

They continued their make out session until they pulled away from each other gasping for air.

Maka looked over at Soul with a smile, "That certainly wasn't how I imagined my first kiss." She said then hugged him, "But it was fantastic." Soul smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey," He said, "Uhh… not to burst your bubble or anything… but I'd rather the others didn't find out about this… At least not now, maybe later." Maka could only nod since not even god knows what Black*Star would force upon the two of them on hearing the news.

Soul smiled and left the room, only to come back in and quickly kiss Maka's forehead, "Night." He whispered before heading to his room.

Maka smiled and sat down on her bed, then she laid down and pulled the covers over her body.

Soul changed into a pair of sweatpants and sat down on his bed, looking out the window. Yup… Maybe this whole bring their relationship up a level wasn't a bad idea…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END of this chapter xD<strong>

**So now all that's left is the three other chapters. D: only three DDDD: **

**Towards the end of the 5th or 6th chapter I'll be asking for story requests for any Soul Eater couple, I'll even do yaoi between Spirit and Stein xD So put your thinking caps on.**

**Until next time:**

**Chapter 5**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry  
><strong>


	5. You Made Me Laugh and Cry

**Heyy~! I'm sorry this took so long. I'd write then have no idea what to put. I eventually got the idea while on a plane from New Jersey to Florida :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the end**

* * *

><p>7 Things<p>

Chapter 5

I love, and hate, that you've made me laugh, and made me cry…

The group of friends had gathered at Kid's house. There was a rather good reason, and it was because Liz, Kid, and Patty had put together a homemade video of the times the group spent together, some dating to when the friends just entered the academy, mostly because Kid had access to the security cameras.

"Is everyone here?" Kid asked looking around then noticed the empty spot on the one side, which was suppose to hold Soul and Maka.

"They weren't at their apartment when we passed by," Tsubaki said as Black*Star was standing behind her, slowly tilting a painting off from it's position.

Kid looked over at Black*Star and his eye twitched. He ran over and pushed the boy to the side, franticly realigning the painting, causing Black*Star to burst out in laughter.

Soon the doorbell ran and Patty sprang up from her seat to go answer the door, followed by Liz. When they opened the door they were greeted by Soul and Maka.

"You're a little late," Patty said happily, skipping into the living room.

"Yeah, what were you two doing that took so long?" Liz asked looking at them curiously.

"Nothing," The both responded in a quick manner, then looked at each other and blushed. Liz just nodded and the three of them walked into the room with the others. They took their spots in the empty seats and Black*Star was now sitting with Tsubaki. Kid sat in his seat as well, soon the group was looking towards the tv screen and Kid pressed the small play button on the remote.

_~Partner Picking Day~_

_Maka and Black*Star stood on opposite sides of the room, not really noticing each other. Black*Star was boasting about how great he was an how these two weapon students in front of him would love being his partner due to a long list of reasons. _

This caused the group some laughter, but Black*Star blushed a bit, looking down at his lap.

_Maka was hopelessly clinging to her dad's sleeve when a lady came up and started talking to him. When he started flirting with her Maka let go and went to the balcony to take a breather. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, the soft sound of a piano playing made her look up, but she couldn't pin point where it was coming from._

_She walked back inside then made her way to the hallway where she heard the soft music again. Something just seemed to draw her to it. She closed her eyes and let her ears guide her to the sound._

Maka smiled a bit at this and leaned against Soul unintentionally, he smiled a bit. The view on the tv screen became black and white like a security camera's.

_Maka was walking down the hall and stopped in front of the music room. She pressed her ear to the door, listening to the abstract and enchanting sound of the piano. Softly she pressed her hand to the door handle, slowly she opened the door, once inside she closed it._

The screen switched to inside the music room.

_Maka was standing in front of the door, just listening. Then she made her way forward, but right as she took her first step the click of her heel caused the pianist to halt his playing and take his hands off the keys. She kept walking forward either way and was now behind him. He turned and looked up at the girl. _

"_You want something?" He asked, his eyes moved to the small tag on her dress that read 'meister.' This person was, of course, Soul._

"_No, I just heard you playing was all, I wanted to check it out," Her face was adorned with a cheerful smile, trying to make a good first impression._

"_Well, you can leave now, I stopped," He said bluntly. She giggled and to this he raised a brow, "What?"_

"_You a weapon or mister?" She asked. He sighed, he didn't want to be asked anything today so he had left his tag at home and hid in the music room._

"_Weapon, demon scythe," He said looking up at the girl who seemed to look even happier._

"_I'm Maka, Maka Albarn, meister," She said, "and you?"_

"_Soul Evans," He said he didn't want to deal with this girl clearly, "Now if you could go…" He started but stopped as the girl sat down next to him and ran her hand over the piano keys, she didn't press down on any though._

"_What you were playing before, did you make it up yourself?" She asked looking towards him. Soul just nodded. Maka smiled, "I'd love to hear you play again."_

_Soul was a bit shocked by this, normally people didn't like to hear him playing the piano, said it was to creepy._

_Maka then looked towards him, "Well, Soul, do you have a meister?" _

"_No," He said looking over at the girl, he wasn't going to lie to her. She held her hand out to him._

"_How would you like to be partners, Soul?" She asked, smiling again. He took a moment to think it over, but then he nodded and nodded his head, taking her hand in his own and shaking it. _

The group of friends smiled at this and Liz looked over to Soul and Maka who were now holding hands, she smiled just a bit more then everyone else as the video continued.

"_Kid, get that camera out of my face I can't concentrate," Soul said pushing away the camera. _

"_Aww, Soul don't ruin all the fun… Kid over here!" the camera now switched to Black*Star and Tsubaki. "Check this out," Black*Star said before jumping in the air and trying to land a split, but failing, laughs could be heard from the others there. _

_The camera positioned on Kid's face and he made it perfectly symmetrical then he spoke, "We're studying for our first year of the final exam, goofing off a bit, but there's still a few more weeks left to study." Kid then moved the camera to Liz and Patty._

"_Giraffe!" Patty yelled placing an origami Giraffe on Liz's shoulder._

"_Seriously? We're suppose to be studying," Liz said brushing it off so it fell to the floor. After that Patty picked it up and started ripping it to shreds._

"_Okay guys I…" The camera moved to Maka who looked surprised at everyone goofing off. "Guys, we only have a few more weeks left to study, are you just gonna good around on all of them?"_

"_We were waiting for you," Kid's voice said, camera still on Maka._

"_Yeah you took to long," The camera moved to Soul again, "What were you doing anyways?" in his hand was a hand-held videogame, of course that'd be what he was concentrating on. _

"_Getting books," Maka dropped her backpack on the ground and it made a thud. Soul looked scared since it was dropped right in front of him and everyone just laughed._

"OH! The next one's the best!" Kid said, pulling his knees to his chest.

"What's next?" Liz asked looking over at Kid.

"First school dance," He replyed.

"_YES! The almighty Bl-"_

"_Give me that Black*Star" The screen was black until they saw a hand pull back. First thing seen was Soul in his pin stripped tux, well his pants and shoes for he was holding the camera and it was pointed at the floor, the view was rather blurry. "You have to take the lens cap off idiot." The camera focused and showed Black*Star now trying to tie his tie, he was wearing a navy blue tux._

"_Why do you get to hold the camera?" Kid asked and the camera moved to him, he was wearing a regular black tux. Kid was facing away, looking at himself in the mirror trying to fix his hair before he pulled at the bottom of his jacket, straightening it out._

"_Because you gave it to Black*Star," Soul replied and then he walked into another room and picked up a black tie before walking back into the room with Black*Star and Kid._

"_Stupid… thing… won't…" Black*Star's voice came, the camera was pointed at him but placed down. _

"_Like this," Soul walked over to Black*Star and helped him tie his tie before Soul tied his own. He looked over to the clock, "We have five minutes till we have to go to Kid's house and pick the girls up."_

"_I just got a text from Liz saying they're ready when you left the room," Kid said walking over to pick up the camera. _

_The screen went back to black and then was a blurry image, which soon could be made out as Kid's front door. A group of four standing out side, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki._

_Liz was in a very unsymmetrical red tight dress, it was slanted at the skirt so one side was at her thigh and the other at her knee, it had one strap on her right shoulder, and she had on red flats._

_Patty was wearing a short blue dress with a tutu like skirt and no sleeves, she had on silver heels and a silver necklace._

_Maka was in a long sleeveless black dress, with beaded flower designs, she had black beaded flats on as well._

_Tsubaki was in a white dress with slits on either side and straps, it had a V-neck, keeping it simple she also had white ankle boots on._

"_Lets get going," Patty yelled, jumping up and down. She latched herself to Kid's back as Liz walked beside him. Black*Star and Tsubaki directly in front of them staying a safe distance apart._

"_Kid," Liz whispered, "point the camera backwards at Soul and Maka, don't make it noticeable though." Kid did as said and Soul and Maka were shyly looking away from each other but were holding hands. Soul then looked forward and realized the camera and let go._

"_Kid, I'm gonna kill you," Soul said and the camera turned back forward. Maka's soft giggling could be heard and the camera turned off only to turn back on at the dance. It panned around the room before turning to Maka who was sitting on Soul's lap. She looked like she was crying as she buried her head in his shirt. Liz sat next to Soul softly rubbing Maka's back._

"_I'm not sure what happened," Kid's voice came as a whisper, "All I know is that Maka went to see her dad and she came back in tears." He sat down and Soul wrapped his arms a bit more tightly around Maka, softly kissing the top of her head, "They don't even know they're being filmed." Kid's whisper came again._

_The camera moved to the dance floor to show Patty dancing really crazy-like to the upbeat music, then moved again to Black*Star who was getting food and Tsubaki who just looked over and ran to go see what was wrong with Maka._

_The camera was passed around through-out the night and soon Kid had it again, "So the dance is almost over…" He said and pointed the camera to Soul and Maka, they were in the same position as before except Maka's head was turned to watch everyone dance and she wasn't crying._

"_Maka hasn't wanted to move since earlier, I think her and Soul are the only one's in the room who haven't danced," He said turning the camera to the dance floor. It was a slow dance and Liz and Patty were dancing together, trying to purposely make themselves look foolish, and Tsubaki and Black*Star were dancing too._

"_You guys should go out there once before we have to go," Kid said, turning the camera back to them. Soul seemed to nod and picked Maka up. He carried her over to the dance floor before placing her down, but he kept his arms around her, and she kept her head on his chest only to move it to his shoulder once she was put down. The two swayed back and forth._

_It was a rather loving scene, with a lot of unseen emotion, but what matter was that the two were spending time together. The camera was placed down and off. Then it was turned on. _

_The group was at an amusement park and currently Soul, Maka, Kid, and Patty were on the Ferris Wheel. The view was breathtaking, as they looked down upon the blue ocean. Soul closed his eyes and leaned back._

"_This is quite a change from being on that rollercoaster," He said leaning his head to the right, unintentionally laying it on Maka's shoulder._

"_Yeah, I didn't like that ride, it was just… it made me sick," Maka said with a small yawn, "I'm glad to finally relax." Soul yawned and his hair bushed against Maka's neck making her giggle and he sat up again._

"_HEY~!" The group looked up to the next cabin where Liz, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were sitting, "Lets go to the beach after this~!" Black*Star said, he probably had the biggest smile on ever._

"_Sounds like a plan," Soul said, stretching out his arms. The Ferris Wheel started moving again._

"_Better put that camera away," Patty chimed after being unusually quiet. Once that was said, the camera was turned off._

_Back on, the camera panned around Maka's room, showing off everyone in their pajamas._

_Soul was in a plain tee-shirt and sweatpants, Maka was in a yellow pajama set, Liz and Patty were wearing blue and pink pajama sets, Black*Star was in blue pajama pants, Tsubaki was in an over-sized nightshirt, and Kid was in a black silk pajama set._

"_Why are we all crammed in my room?" Maka asked, she was sitting on her bed and she shifted, now leaning against Soul who was next to her and Tsubaki who was behind her running a brush through her hair._

"_Because…" Patty said as she stood up, "WE CAN PLAY GAMES IN HERE~!"_

_Everyone blinked and looked up at Patty, "We can play games in the living room, in the kitchen, in Soul's room, why mine?" Maka said with a small sigh._

_She was ignored as Patty pulled out a game called 'Guesstures,' she set it up and soon they were on teams. Apparently this game was suppose to be like charades. The group seemed to have fun and soon were tired and worn out. _

_Patty and Liz were leaning against each other fast asleep, as well as Black*Star as he was laying across the floor. Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, and Kid were the only ones still awake and they were all huddled on the bed playing a game of go-fish. Currently Maka was in the lead for matches, and Soul was on the verge of running out of cards. _

_The four of them slowly fell asleep, not really caring to move. The camera just sat on Maka's desk, completely forgotten by the tired teenagers._

_Whatever happened during that time was edited out and now it was morning. How the group was sleeping was a rather hilarious sight. Black*Star didn't seemed to have moved much, but now Patty was using his stomach as a pillow and she was cuddling Liz's leg._

_On the bed Maka was laying like a normal person would sleep, head resting in Soul's lap as he slept sitting up that night, leaned back against the headboard. Kid was hugging Maka's legs and he was practically laying on top of Tsubaki who had her arms around Maka herself._

_The first person to wake up was Soul who let out a groan and stretched out his arms. He looked around the room then went to move only to notice a weight tying him down. He just sat, and waited. Maka was the next person to wake up, but she was slower in this process then Soul and Black*Star woke up before she was fully awake._

"_What do you think you're doing touching the all-mighty Black*Star?" The boy's voice rang through and woke everyone else up with a jolt. The three late wakers that were on the bed all blushed at each other and then they burst out laughing. _

_The rest of that day was filled with laughs and fun, more games, and movies. The screen turned black and words were focused in: 'The End.'_

Maka smiled and leaned up against Soul a bit more and he softly kissed her head when he was sure no one was looking. The group had dinner together before they all departed. Soul and Maka being the last to leave the residence.

As they walked home, Maka looked at Soul and couldn't help but smile. He was the window to her heart, and he controlled her emotes, and she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing really to put here ._. Just that the next chapter is:<strong>

**Chapter 6: Your friends are jerks when you act like them/Your hand in mine  
><strong>


End file.
